I'm By Your Side
by trustpixiedust
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a wedding planner, and she prides herself on being good at her job. When she lands the almighty Lance wedding, she's determined to use her success to make partner at the company where she works. Her plans are thrown out the window when she is saved by a handsome stranger and he turns out to be more than he seems. Olicity Wedding Planner AU.


**This idea came to me last night, and I felt like this ship really fit well with this movie. I am excited to write the rest of this, and I plan on getting the next chapter up very shortly. (Don't worry, Oliver is coming soon)**

 **I don't own the characters of Arrow, or the plot of the Wedding Planner.**

 **The title comes from the song "I Wouldn't Mind" by He is We, which I also do not own.**

 **Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

" _You may now kiss the bride," Felicity Smoak said as she held the two dolls close to each other, grinning as they "kissed" and pulled apart. She moved her legs into a more comfortable position, careful not to mess up any of the wedding reception decorations she had meticulously set up._

 _"From now on, you two will take care of each other. He'll take care of you when you're sick, and you'll make sure to buy him lots of socks. You will live happily ever after, Barbie. You are the luckiest girl in the world."_

 _xxx_

"You are the luckiest girl in the world," Felicity repeated, shaking off the memory of her childhood as she stared at the distressed bride in front of her whose image was somewhat reminiscent of the Barbie doll from so long ago. "When I did Rebecca Merlyn's wedding, she was even more nervous, and she wasn't half as pretty as you."

"No, I don't feel pretty. I could barely fit into this dress, and my hair isn't right. What if that's a sign? Maybe I shouldn't get married today, maybe Tommy isn't the one," the bride said in one breath, getting more hysterical with each word.

"Caitlin, you are amazing, and don't think for a second that you are not. Just take a moment and breathe. You fit into the dress fine, I was there when you put it on. And I heard your sister-in-law say that she would give her left arm to be your size. And when I just checked to see how Tommy was doing he said that he couldn't believe he was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world," Felicity stated, grabbing the bride's hands and holding them to stop them from shaking. "This marriage is going to work, and not only that, it's going to last. I mean, until death do you part…but that's not important…"

The bride glanced at the mirror on more time, and then turned back to Felicity with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, thank you," she whispered, her fingers tightening around Felicity's for a split second before she turns back to put on her shoes. Felicity paused to make sure she's really okay, and then quickly turned on her heels and hurried out, stopping for only a second to help a bridesmaid with her gown.

"Stay in your assigned places, I don't want any problems with the pictures," she instructed the camera men as they walked by her. She continued on, putting the earpiece back in her ear as she went. She guided the mother-in-law back to her seat, making sure to keep her piled high hair out of the camera's shot.

"Sara, send in the flower girl," she mumbled, clicking the earpiece on while smiling at a few of the guests hurrying to take their seats.

"I sent her over a few minutes ago," a voice replied in her ear, and for a split second, Felicity felt fear travel through her. This was her job, something she was supposed to be good at, something that she needed to have complete control over.

"Okay, cover for me, I'll find her," she promised, and was making her way back down the hall before Sara could say a word. The fear in her grew a little as the guests shuffled in their seats, all ready for it to begin. "Sebastian, turn down the lights, and maestro, begin in two minutes."

She was walking down the hall, trying to keep her breathing normal when a door swung open, almost hitting her in her face. A little girl stepped out, humming a made up tune and wiping her damp hands on the fabric of her dress.

"Hey sweetie, I need you to go to the aisle and start walking, okay?" Felicity said gently, making sure she had the basket of flower petals firmly in her hand, and pulling part of her dress out of her tights. The girl smiled and skipped off down the hall back towards the music that just started.

"Got her," Sara's voice said over the earpiece and Felicity let herself sigh in relief. Everything was perfect. She quietly made her way back into the chapel, checking that everything was still in place. The roses she had scattered everywhere gave the room a sweet perfume, and the lanterns at the front lit up the groom perfectly. She grinned, and let herself give a small fist pump in the air by her side.

Her victory was interrupted by a camera man waving her over in a frantic gesture. She stepped quietly, even though everyone was watching as the bride glided up the aisle.

"My camera stopped working, I swear I charged it before I came," the man said in a breathy whisper. Felicity fished around in her purse, glancing up to be sure no one was disturbed by the noise. She hands over a few batteries a second later, and the man thanks her softly. After she was sure the camera was again up and running, she found her place in the back next to Sara.

The bride and groom were just saying their vows, and sniffles echoed through the chapel. Felicity felt a grin spread across her face, because one, she made it work, it was perfect, and second, someone else found their happily ever after.

"Look, there's the wedding planner," she heard a woman in the back row say to her neighbor. She ignored their eyes, and kept the smile on her face.

"Her life is probably so full of romance," the neighbor replied in a whisper, but Felicity still heard the words and she had to hold back a scoff.

 _As if._


End file.
